UnexpectedR5
by JanelleR5
Summary: This is my first fic about a band. Basically it's about R5. If you haven't heard of them, go search them. It's about falling in love, family and friendship. Rated M for strong language and mature themes later on maybe . Enjoy!


**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5 or any of the Lynch family. If I did however…. But that will be a story for another day.**

**A/n: This is first fanfic involving actual real live people. All events, name and weird things are purely coincidental. Moving on, if anyone dares to copyright this shit, I will sue the hell outta you, then, when you get out of jail, I'll slit your wrists, rub chili and salt over them, cut off your fingers, tie your ankles together and throw you in the lake behind my house. Understood? Good. **

**I would like to dedicate this to Petrina and BigTimeGleekBTR (for being so AWESOME). Go and check out their stories! (P.S: All the addresses here are made up.) **

No One's POV

He glanced around his new room briefly, striding over to the window and surveying the surroundings with little interest. He sighed and flopped on his bed, picking up his phone and scrolling through Twitter. Why his family had to move out here he had no idea. Reading through the many well-wishes and goodbyes to him and his family from the fans, he smiled to himself. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here after all.

Abby's POV

I grabbed my black and white checkered backpack, slinging it over my shoulder. Sipping from my coffee as I headed out the house, I locked the door behind me. I stared mournfully at the house, wishing that my parents were standing there waving to me before I went to school. They were hardly home at all. One day here, the next day gone. I brushed that thought away and hopped into my car, driving it three streets down.

Stopping at Ally's house, I waved at her to hurry up. She exited the house, calling out goodbye to her mom, before rushing down the driveway. "Hey, Abby!" she called excitedly. I smiled at her, "Hey, Alls!" I gave a brief wave to her mom and I winced internally before making our way to school. Ally must have noticed the change in atmosphere as she pulled me into a hug, murmuring, "It's ok. Don't care about them." I nodded and we pulled into the parking lot.

Gathering our books, we entered the school and the hallways parted for us. Being popular was definitely not what I asked for. I had entered this school and surprisingly, the students here didn't care about how much money I had. I felt accepted. I guess it didn't hurt that I threw parties.

Making my way to my locker, I groaned in disbelief when I saw Matt Fletcher leaning next to it. He smiled at me when he saw me approaching, the smile that used to make me go weak at the knees. THAT was before I discovered him cheating on me with the school slut, Winnie Colt.

"What do you want, Fletcher?" I asked coldly, putting my books in my locker.

"I know I was wrong, babe. Forgive me?" He smiled again, softening his eyes.

I rolled my eyes in disgust. "You disgust me. You cheated on me! Get out of my sight!"

"Aww, baby! Don't act. I know you want me back." He wrapped a hand around my waist, turning me to face him.

I stiffened, before pushing him away. "Fletcher! Who do you think I am? I'm not that shallow! I'm breaking up with you. Now, get away." I hissed sharply, walking down the hallway. People were staring at us with wide eyed expressions. We were the 'Golden Couple' and I guessed they were shocked that Matt Fletcher would cheat on me. Well, if his popularity dropped, he deserved it, that good-for-nothing, lying, cheating jerk.

"You'll come back to me, babe. I know it!" He boasted out loud. That's when I lost it. "Number 1) It's Abigail, not Abby, not baby, not anything. Number 2) YOU cheated on me. Remember? Or is your memory so full of nonsensical shit, you can't remember anything? Newsflash! Pay attention. I'm breaking up with you. Don't expect me back either. You can go and fuck that slut of yours." I said each word slowly, as if speaking to a three year old.

He opened and closed his mouth gaping. Wow, real smooth. Satisfied with his response, I continued down the hallway, meeting with Katarina on the way. She rolled her eyes, when she saw me. "I really can't believe he said that. Now, the whole school knows what a jerk he is."

"I know. I can't believe I even dated him!" I exclaimed.

"By the way, have you heard? R5 is supposedly moving here!" Kat was a big R5 fan and she loved the band. I liked their music, but I wasn't a big fan. I preferred other bands like: Broken Social Scene, Snow Patrol, Metric, The Wanted, and Simple Plan.

"I heard. If they are, good for you then." I remarked.

Taking my seat at the front of the class, I drifted off into a daydream, occasionally taking notes when I snapped out of it. When does class end? I need to see Ally! I looked at the clock, only 3o more minutes!

**A/n: If anybody wants to be paired with Ratliff or Ryland, just PM or leave a review or comment. I'll pick the first three! Happy reading! I know it's quite short, but hopefully, the rest would be longer! Thanks for anybody who reads! **


End file.
